Question: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{6}{5p + 7} \div \dfrac{8}{7p}$
Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $n = \dfrac{6}{5p + 7} \times \dfrac{7p}{8}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $n = \dfrac{ 6 \times 7p } { (5p + 7) \times 8}$ $n = \dfrac{42p}{40p + 56}$ Simplify: $n = \dfrac{21p}{20p + 28}$